Magnetic field sensor systems are utilized in a variety of commercial, industrial, and automotive applications to measure magnetic fields for purposes of speed and direction sensing, rotation angle sensing, proximity sensing, and the like. A magnetoresistive sensor can be sensitive to interference magnetic fields, also known as stray magnetic fields. A stray magnetic field along a non-sensing axis of a magnetic field sensor may change the sensitivity and linearity range of the sensor, thus negatively affecting the magnetic field detection quality. Additionally, a stray magnetic field along a sensing axis of a magnetic field sensor may additionally introduce an error component (e.g., a voltage shift) in the output signal of the sensor.